Dark Intentions
by DevilToBeLoved
Summary: He had watched her since they were both children, followed her home from school. She had never known him to be her protector, but others had seen the way he acted. She was special to him, and he would cut down any person that stood in his way to get her. Sakura Haruno had been his since the first time she said "Hello". High School AU, mature themes, etc.
1. The Beginning

_**I, in no way, own any rights to the Naruto universe.**_

His hands found their way across the keyboard in front of him as he stared at the three monitors fitted on the wall on front of him. Two of the three monitors were filled with pictures of a pastel haired girl, in various settings and positions- where the largest one of the group of photos had the girl inside of her bed, eyes closed, blanket hanging slightly off of her lithe form while some of her hair tickled her face. A smirk could be seen making its way across his pale face, and the hand which his face had been leaning on made its way down to meet his crotch.

* * *

A gasp of air left his mouth as he stared at the monitor propped in the middle of the other two. Letters and words molded together on the screen, making up addresses, dates and names. "Sakura..." The name came out in a whisper and a grunt. 

* * *

"Good morning." She said quietly to the pictures on her bedside table. One had a woman and a man with different spectrums of hair colour, brown and blue eyes. The other pictures were similar, each with a group of four.

The first one looked to be older as it showed the same pink-haired girl, who was now laying in bed on her side staring at said pictures, while the other looked to be at most a month old. The former was a group of four, a tall silver-haired male with seemingly gravity defying hair, leaning on the head of a sun-haired boy who was glaring with an onyx-haired male who stood on the other side of the pastel-haired female in her younger years. The latter, however, was a group of four in the same positions, with the young woman in the middle between a sun-haired boy and onyx-haired male. Though, while the blond was definitely the same from the whisker markings on his cheeks, the young man with dark hair was much paler than the other one, his eyes squinted in the direction of the camera while the blond glared. Behind them was an older man with brown hair and large eyes, standing straight.

The girl let her legs sing off of the bed in a lazy fashion as she ruffled long pink locks between her hands and ghosted her fingers across the picture of the couple. She bowed her head slightly and spoke, "I know that you both are watching over me now, and I promise to do my best in school once again so that I may live up to my dream." Her name was shone on a plaque as she walked to the bathroom to take a quick shower. 'Sakura Haruno'. 

* * *

His hand worked his hardened member steadily as he let his non dominant one zoom in with the cameras he had placed along the inside of her apartment. While the middle monitor now had personal records for the Konohagakure High School, the other two showed him both sides of the tiny angel that had been across his screen before. "Sakura..." His teeth ground out as she moved to massage the small breasts she had and her own small hands made their way lower. He clicked the enter button and watched as the middle monitor turned off and he finished with his actions.

His older brother called his name from downstairs and he growled out as he zipped his pants back up, and grabbed his book bag. 

* * *

Sakura's emerald eyes glittered in happiness as she looked to the large building in front of her, her blonde god mother waving good bye to her as they both walked their separate ways. The large busted woman- the office, the short girl left by the doors- her first class. Otherwise known as the place where a special boy would finally be able to be see her after so many years away from one another


	2. Her Beginning

Sakura played with her short blue skirt and let her head raise slightly to look more composed. She walked through the long hallways with her bag cinched on her back, and notebook in her hand. Her eyes fluttered as she looked for her first class, and finally found it at the end of the hall. "Sakura!" Her name was called enthusiastically as she was about to open the door, and her entire body was thrown to the ground as a weight shifted on top of her. "Nice to know you're still alive after this summer, I was worried when I couldn't get through to your phone!"

Tears were rolling down the whisker-marked cheeks of the blond who was now making his way off of her to help her up.

Naruto Uzumaki, long time friend and secret keeper now held her tightly to his tall form. They had met together within their elementary years while he was busy making friends with people like Sasuke Uchiha- being placed in a group with the high school senior, Kakashi Hatake as their mentor.

Within middle school, when Sasuke had moved away due to some family complications to be with his godfather while his brother went off on an early university venture with their uncle, Naruto and Sakura had been placed in the same year-long group with a boy named Sai. He had never given the two close friends his last name, simply giving each of them nicknames and showing his clueless attributes about social etiquette within his fake smiles. That year Sakura had been put to tears by his constant names of 'hag and ugly', while Naruto had put Hinata Hyuga in the hospital after dropping his pants to prove he was not 'dick-less'. Their senior mentor, Yamato, could only shake his head at their shenanigans.

"I apologize for that, Naruto. I had to move out of Tsunade's house due to her hectic work schedule, and I had to move in to an apartment and get a job. I haven't been able to afford my phone bill- so I just cut it off." They smiled at each other with twinkling eyes as he nodded in understanding. Together they walked in to the English classroom where a man with long black hair sat in his chair, reading silently. His facial features were pale and pointed, but strong.

Together, Sakura and Naruto sat themselves in the middle as a compromise, as Sakura wanted to sit in the front of the class, but Naruto was terrified of the ogling girls.

The bell was high-pitched as it rang and the man slammed his book shut and ushered a boy that looked eerily alike to himself- except with shorter hair- inside of the classroom, and slammed the door shut in Kiba Inuzuka's tattooed face. The brown haired, dog-like male whined and cried as he scratched against the door- looking at Sakura as he was swept down the hallway in a tardy sweep by one of the teachers.

"My name is Madara Uchiha, but all of you will call me Uchiha-sensei. Welcome to Freshman Literature." The room was still as his name was known throughout the school- as Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha's beloved uncle, who had run a small group at a university years ago. The Akatsuki. Sakura let her eyes drift around the room before looking at the boy who had squeezed in before the door closed and had been inching his way towards a seat in the back corner since Uchiha-sensei had started speaking. "Even though today is the first day of classes, I expect all of you to take notes starting now- as we are to go over the symbolism within the works of art written by the wonderful Jiraiya."

Naruto was extremely happy, but Sakura was unable to take her eyes off of the boy in the back corner. Before she could stop herself, she spoke. "Sasuke." Naruto noticed this and let his eyes wander to where hers were.

"Teme!" His voice was much louder than her own and all eyes were on the boy as he jumped up on top of their table and jumped on many others to make his way towards the onyx-haired boy who was now glaring at the attention brought on to him.

Madara looked down at the attendance sheet quickly before speaking. "Uzumaki, I suggest your bottom half find its way inside of a desk before I am forced to pull you from my class." Naruto did not even make his way back beside Sakura, but jumped off of the table he was currently on and planted his butt next to Sasuke. "As I can tell many of you are very excitable right now, you may talk amongst yourselves. Due to this however, you will have to speak amongst yourselves in your seats."

The majority of the class did not object to this as most had seated themselves next to their own friends.

"Though, I will now assign your seats for the rest of this semester and you will all have to read chapters one and two from your textbooks today."

After the class had stood and been placed throughout the room, Sakura and Naruto had found themselves on opposite sides. While Naruto was down in the front by the teacher's desk, Sakura was in the back, right corner with Sasuke beside her as he had refused to move from his seat, and his uncle felt no need to argue about it. Scattered throughout the room were Ino Yamanaka, Shino Aburame and other people Sakura had met through middle school after Sasuke left her with no one besides Naruto when he moved.

Though, she did still smile at him once they were next to each other, and saw Uchiha-sensei look their way with a smirk identical to the one that Sasuke had on his face. Knowing that the young man would not want to speak to her- from their younger days when he was known to be quite antisocial- her long hair immediately went to cover her face as she began to read the textbook and take notes on any important information that she came across.

She only shivered when she felt a small tickle on her thigh, but paid it no mind.


End file.
